Bejeweled Twist
Bejeweled Twist was the first spin-off and the third game of the . It was a puzzle video game developed and published by PopCap Games for Windows, Mac OS X, mobile devices (J2ME), Nintendo DS, and Nintendo DSiWare on October 27, 2008. The central game mechanics are changed and many of them are introduced in this game, such as rotating a set of four gems clockwise instead of swapping two gems, the ability to make matchless moves, and the debut of "Bad Gems" such as the Locked Gem, Bomb Gem, and Doom Gem. Game modes Bejeweled Twist features a total of four different playable game modes, all of which are accessed from the game's Play menu. Only two of the game modes can be played at first, while the remaining game modes become available by fulfilling certain requirements. The playable game modes in Bejeweled Twist consist of the following: *Classic requires the player to disarm Bomb Gems and Doom Gems before they tick down to zero, which, in doing so, will destroy the game board and end the game. *Zen is an endless mode. The gameplay is free from bad gems and time restrictions, making it impossible to achieve a game over. *Challenge consists of thirteen distinct challenge types of increasing difficulties, each with unique goals and requirements. This mode is unlocked by earning the third Rank in the Windows, Mac OS X, and Nintendo DS versions; or the second Rank in the mobile version. *Blitz allows a maximum of five minutes for the player to score as much points as possible. This mode is unlocked by completing the tenth level in the Classic mode in the Windows, Mac OS X, and Nintendo DS versions; or earning the third Rank in the mobile version; or directly in the Steam version. Trivia * This game is one of only two titles in the Bejeweled franchise that allows a player to make a matchless move, the other being Bejeweled Blitz Live. * Hovering over the four game mode buttons clockwise (starting with Classic) three times will display the credits for this game. *This game also contains unused objects, including gems like Skull Gem 'and 'Ice Gem. *The gems received a makeover yet again; they all look slimmer, glossier and more realistic. The graphics were reused in Bejeweled Blitz (in the PC version, and eventually Facebook as well) and Bejeweled 3. *Although this is not confirmed, the autosave function may break if the game detects it has been cracked or pirated. This detection happens as soon as it is launched from a cracked source, evidenced by the fact that it can reset to the last save from a legitimate source. *In the mobile version, there are more tutorials and tips than the other versions (ex. presenting the game mode, warning if a Bomb reaches five,..), each one is called a Twist Tip '''and appear once per game. However, they can be shown again by choosing '''Reset Tips in the Options menu. It also uses slightly different rules and has some features removed, for example the Bonus Challenge. Gallery Screenshots Windows/Mac version Bejeweled Twist Loading Screen.png|The game's loading screen Bejeweled Twist Main Menu.png|The game's main menu Bejeweled Twist Play Menu Complete.png|The game's play menu, with all game modes available. Bejeweled Twist Tutorial Part 1.png|The first part of the game's tutorial Bejeweled Twist Tutorial Part 2.png|Ditto, second part Bejeweled Twist Tutorial Complete.png|The message that appears when the game's tutorial has been completed. Blitz Mode Start.png|Blitz mode Mobile version Bejweled Twist Mobile Main Menu.png|The game's main menu Bejweled Twist Mobile Game Menu 1.png|The game's play menu from the start Twist Mobile Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|A message that appears when Challenge mode is unlocked. Bejeweled Twist 128x128 mobile Main Menu.png|The game's main menu on low resolution mobile Bejeweled Twist 128x128 mobile Play Menu.png|The game's play menu on low res mobile from the start Visualizers See Visualizers Backgrounds When visualizers are disabled in the Windows and Mac versions, the background is replaced with artworks of alien planets, in a similar vein to Bejeweled 2's backgrounds. These also appear in Zen mode even when visualizers are enabled with some special effects. zendrop1.jpg zendrop2.jpg zendrop3.jpg zendrop4.jpg zendrop5.jpg zendrop6.jpg zendrop7.jpg zendrop8.jpg zendrop9.jpg zendrop10.jpg zendrop11.jpg zendrop12.jpg zendrop13.jpg zendrop14.jpg zendrop15.jpg zendrop16.jpg zendrop17.jpg zendrop18.jpg zendrop19.jpg zendrop20.jpg zendrop21.jpg zendrop22.jpg zendrop23.jpg zendrop24.jpg zendrop25.jpg zendrop26.jpg zendrop27.jpg zendrop28.jpg zendrop29.jpg zendrop30.jpg zendrop31.jpg zendrop32.jpg zendrop33.jpg zendrop34.jpg zendrop35.jpg zendrop36.jpg zendrop37.jpg zendrop38.jpg zendrop39.jpg zendrop40.jpg zendrop41.jpg zendrop42.jpg zendrop43.jpg zendrop44.jpg zendrop45.jpg zendrop46.jpg zendrop47.jpg Trailers Bejeweled Twist Trailer Bejeweled Twist Steam Store Trailer Bejeweled Twist DS Trailer Category:Bejeweled (series) Category:Article stubs Category:Video games Category:Spinoff titles